


Daryl/Beth Fanart - rockstar

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Inspired by song, Older Man/Younger Woman, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), Wallpaper, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, bethyl fanart, daryl dixon - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Daryl/Beth Fanart - rockstar

Just another silly little thing inspired by Emily Kinneys "Rockstar".

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/55878/55878_original.png)


End file.
